Survive the Nights
by creativeSilence
Summary: Just their luck, several friends have been kidnapped and killed in order to fuel the robotics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The pain effects the others, including Tsukino Usagi. It's a mix of Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, and Five Nights at Freddy's. This is a fanfiction that Creative Silence and I have been working on. M for violence, gore, blood, language, details, and pain.


In a dark lit room, a man chuckled darkly as he taped newly printed pictures to old animatronics. He stepped back to get a better picture of the plan that was slowly coming together. He walked in front of a suit of Freddy Fazbear, or, what was left of it at least. Vincent managed to scavenge much from the fire. His bosses were trying to build another Freddy Fazbear's pizza, that played right into his plan. He looked at the slightly blurry picture of a boy with brown hair cut close to his head and styled to a point.

"Yes, Tristan Taylor will do. What do you think Freddy, hmm?" He chuckled again and tilted his head. "Hmm… Of course, I'll need something of his as a trophy… and we can't have him disappear without a trace now can we?" He thought for a moment and smirked. "I know just the thing! That coat shall be a reminder and I don't have enough eyes in my collection." He grinned evilly before turning towards the remains of Chica and looked at the picture of a girl with red-brown hair and green eyes.

"Makoto Kino, she will make a lovely Chica. Those earrings will look very nice with blood on it!" He laughed. "What do you think Chica?" Vincent turned to the remains of Bonnie the bunny and the picture taped to it. The picture was of a man with white hair and pupiless, light violet eyes.

"Demande, he will do. I don't see that color of hair on anyone of his age, should make a nice addition to my collection, eh Bonnie? Why don't we leave that crystal goblet, I find no use for it otherwise." Vincent asked the lifeless suit. He stepped towards the remains of Foxy the Pirate and the picture taped to the suit. The picture was of a man with bronze skin, star shaped, tri-colored hair of gold, black, and crimson and bright crimson eyes.

"Yami Motou is a perfect fit for my favorite pet, Foxy. Hmm… his gold bangs will do for my collection and I might as well leave his…" He thought for a moment. "His Egyptian God Cards, yes, that will do." Vincent stepped towards a mess of an animatronic and the picture taped it it. It was a blurry picture of a woman dressed in men's clothing with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He grinned evilly again.

"Haruka Tenou, yes, I will enjoy that head of her's. She will work well for Mangle." He walked away, passing a table with an unfinished project of his. Something he liked to call 'Plushtrap'. But since it wasn't ready yet, that one would have to wait despite the plan he had set up for it. Vincent flipped through some of his newest photos and set them down.

"Yes, yes! Soon my pets, you will all have life again!" He laughed maniacally. He glanced over at a few pieces of the only animatronics he didn't create. The heads of a dancer and a child looking animatronic sat in the far corner, their faceplates opened slightly. "You will also have life, old friends, I promise you."

Vincent flipped through the pictures again. "Yes, the blond will work for Fredbear. That child matches Balloon Boy well, I may have to change him a bit to make it fit. Ah, she will make the PERFECT Marionette, perfect size and figure. Her features will bring my puppet to life!" He laughed and lifted a blurry picture of a woman with sea blue hair holding a flower in her hand and smirked evilly once more. Soon the pieces will all be in place.

 _ **Authors note: I am so sorry! I have no idea what happened to the original prologue of this story I had up. It was weird and I just completely deleted it because I had a hard time figuring out how to edit it or something... I think it was the links of the pictures that I drew for this story that screwed it up. So now I'm not going to put those in this chapter so I don't screw it up again. If you want to see them, PM me and I will send you the link to my DA where I posted them. Again, I am SO sorry! Hopefully that won't happen again.  
**_

 _ **Neither I or Lia Tsukino own Five Nights at Freddy's, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. Those belong to their rightful owners and creators.**_

 _ **Me and Lia Tsukino are working on this story together, so we both have this story up on our accounts on here and on our DeviantART accounts. :) I hope you enjoy the fanfiction.**_

 _ **Oh! We also made a trailer for this, it's on Lia Tsukino's YouTube channel. You can search her up on YouTube and see that and some other videos we did to explain roughly what we're planning for this fanfiction. :)**_


End file.
